Odd One Out
by Fred's Brother George
Summary: A oneshot lost story of mine! Harry goes missing, but only Ron seems to know what really happened and no one will believe him. IS COMPLETE people, review!


Disclaimer:_ Do you realize how tedious it is to think of different ways to say these charachters and such don't belong to me?_

A/N:_ Whoo! Yet again, another one of my lost stories. Read, review and enjoy!._

--------

Ron walked quickly up the steps leading to the Griffindor room. His footsteps echoed loudly in the abandoned stairwell, but to him, his heart seemed to be louder. It had been two weeks earlier that Harry had gone missing. Just seemed to vanish between their potions class and their defense against the dark arts class. Two weeks ago. Everyone at Hogwarts had decided that he had just flipped his lid and ran off or something. But Hermione and Ron knew better-- it hadn't been him just running off. Harry wouldn't do that. Not now, when Voldemort was wracking so much horror in his life-- just recently it being the murder of Sirus. Everyone on the staff from Dumbledore to Snap was looking for Harry and trying to find out what had happened. No one had any clue about his sudden disappearance. That is, until that Friday morning. Ron and Hermione quietly sat and ate their breakfast-- the usually eyes continuously glancing over at them for any signs of where the infamous 'boy who lived' was. The mail came late that day--- which wasn't a surprise seeing as how security had been tight with everything in the magic world. A large gray and brown owl came swooping down in front of Ron and dropped a letter on him.

"A letter?" Ron said surprised, "For me? But Mum and Dad just wrote me yesterday."

He quickly opened it up-- Hermione looking over.

Ron spread open the paper and read it aloud,

"**'Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger,  
Have you heard anything about my nephew Harry?  
I've been worried sick about him, and would like him to come home.  
Please send an owl back to me and let me know everything you know.  
Mr. Dursley**'"

"That is not Harry's Uncle," Hermione said in a hushed voice, "He doesn't care about Harry. I don't even know if he knows."

"Yeah," Ron nodded his head still staring at the paper.

Hermione went back to eating a piece of toast-- lost in thought. Ron was just about to fold back up the letter when he noticed something. The words on the paper were slowly disappearing and new ones were coming in it's place…

'**Ronald,  
If you value your friend Harry's life, show this to no one.  
You are to come up to Griffindor immediately.  
Open the door and wait ten seconds.  
Come in and sit in the far right corner.  
Wait ten seconds then light the fire.  
Come alone.  
And if you do not believe me that he is alive…  
_Ron, please, help--' _**

Ron sat dazed for a moment, not sure of what exactly what to do. Then instinct came over him, and muttering a quick 'I forgot something', he bolted from the table. And now, as he made his way up the stirs, he listened. Not necessarily for something, but for nothing. He stood at the portrait and, trying to remember the note (which although was tightly clutched in hand, was forgotten about), opened the portrait.

"Babylyndum," he mumbled and with a loud creek it swung open.

He waited ten seconds, and fearing he may have counted too fast, waited an extra five. It wasn't until the fat lady asked annoyingly 'Well, are you going in, or waiting for tonight?', that he walked through the door-- it slamming shut behind him. He quickly uncrumpled the paper, and ran over to the chair in the right corner.

"Umm, uhh," he read it over, "Uhh, t-ten seconds. Umm, one, two, f-four. Wait, no."

His mind seemed to freeze, and suddenly the art of counting to ten seemed to be the hardest thing in his life. Flustered he waited until he saw a small moth on the window jumped off and then went and lit the fire. It only took a moment after that for the head to appear in the flickering flames. It wasn't so much of a head though, as a cloak covered face.

His voice was low, and quiet, "You may appear."

Ron looked around wildly, and soon saw, in a chair opposite the room from where he was, none other than Harry-- uncovering himself from the invisibility cloak.

"H-Harry," choked Ron, his eyes wide.

He went to take a step forwards to him, but the man spoke up, "No. Stay where you are."

"Voldemort," Harry's voice, to Ron, seemed quivery, and he noticed what seemed to be hundreds or gashes and bruises all over him, "Voldemort please. Don't hurt Ron."

The head looked threateningly at Ron, and even though Ron couldn't see his face, the mere knowledge that it was Voldemort under the black hood sent shivers through his body. The only thing he wanted to do right then was to run over to Harry and see if he was ok. But he couldn't. Not because Voldemort said he couldn't, but because his whole body seemed to be frozen in place with fear.

"I need," the voice crackled, "A thought. I have reason to believe that Dumbledore has a what you may call a weapon to destroy me, and I have even more reason to believe that this thought is kept inside his pensive so as I cannot get to it through his mind. Smart man. But not smart enough."

"What- what does Harry have to do with it?" Ron's voice squeaked with fear, "And w-what do you want-want m-me to do?"

"I thought Potter here may have had the knowledge of what it is that they're planning," he cast an evil look over to Harry-- who was now curled up in fear on the chair-- and Ron saw his shimmering black hair, and yellow eyes, "Those occlumency classes helped keep me from his thoughts. But not even that blasted Snape can stop me," he looked directly at Ron now, and he shrunk into a curled position the floor-- his heart racing furiously, "And you. I need you to get into Dumbledore's office, and extract the thought from the pensive. I don't care how, but you must. You have twenty-four hours, and then the curse that has been placed on Potter will come into full effect, killing him. Be back here tomorrow morning, at nine o'clock."

"B-But why?" Harry now spoke up, his voice violently shaking, "why d-did you b-bring m-me back-back?"

"Weasley may use you're being back," Voldemort said with a sly smile plastered on his face, "But any word about me, then your little friend Hermione and the whole Weasley family will be killed-- in the most horrific way you can imagine-- _then_ I'll kill you Ron. Tell no one."

With a loud pop, the head was gone, and for a moment Ron and Harry were frozen in spot-- scared to even breath.

"H-Harry?" Ron whispered out-- momentarily fearing that maybe he wasn't really there.

Harry uncurled his legs, and looked around. He was still in his school cloths, which were torn in many places-- blood stains on ever inch of them. Horrified, Ron even noticed burn marks on his sweater, and left pant leg.

"I'm s-sorry Ron," Harry said, tears brimming underneath his broken glasses, "I'm really sorry."

Ron shook his head, "Don't be."

Slowly the two got up, and met in the middle of the room in front of the still flaring fire. With a moments pause, Harry threw his arms around Ron, sobbing silently. "I'm so sorry," was all he said, "I-I told him. I'm sorry."

"No," Ron pulled back-- tears in his own eyes, "No Mate. It's ok. Th-that was, ehh, umm, V-Vol- umm, he-he- w-who must not b-be named?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Voldemort made me tell him which fire place it was to our r-room, and-and who my best mate was."

Ron quivered at the name, but quickly regained himself, "A-Are you alright? We have to get you to the hospital wing," suddenly a million questions popped up in Ron's mind, and he spit them out as soon as they made their way to his brain, "What type of curse did he put on you? How does he know Professor Dumbledore put the thought in his pensive? How am I supposed to get it? He's not going to really hurt Mum and Dad is he? What about Hermione, we have to tell her."

"No," at the last statement Harry quickly intercepted, "We can't tell her. Voldemort said we couldn't, and we don't want to risk her getting hurt. And, I'm-I'm fine. Really, I just-- need some knew cloths, I have to help you," Ron looked horrified, which only made Harry more determined, "We can figure it out. He put a curse on me that, that I've never heard of. It's called the Glyporian Curse. Once you have it placed on you, you have thirty-six hours to live before it kills you," Harry pulled up the sleeve of his right arm, and through the mass of bruises and cuts, Ron saw a delicately shaped 'G' which seemed to be mostly white, except for a small bit shimmering blood red, "Once that totally turns red, it's been thirty-six hours," again Ron had a terrified look in his eyes as he stared at Harry as he continued, "And-and I don't know how we're supposed to do this, or anything else. I don't remember much. There were lots of death eaters who would watch me in a small dark room I was kept in. They'd test their-their magic on me. And--"

Harry paused looking at his feet, and Ron moved put a hand on his shoulder, not sure what to say.

->§

Ron and Harry creep quietly underneath the invisibility cloak down the hall. First thing they knew they needed to do was find out the password for Dumbledore's office. After Harry had gone missing all passwords had been changed throughout the whole school, and Ron didn't know even half of them anymore. Snape would be looking for Ron now-- or getting someone to-- for it was potions class he was missing. Finally they made it, and all they could do was wait. They were both to scared to talk in fear that someone would know they were there (they saw professor McGonagall twice, professor Snape once, and Filch three times). Ron keep on glancing over at Harry-- fearful that he may just disappear on him or something. Harry had changed into some spare cloths of Ron's, so except for his face-- which was filled with what looked like at least a half dozen fresh cuts, and a number of bruises-- he looked ok. Finally after half and hour professor Dumbledore walked up to the entranceway.

"I sure hope Ron isn't gone now too," he said in a quiet voice then looked up, "_pumpkin-juice_ I should ask that-"

But before they could hear the rest of his 'conversation', he'd already disappeared up the stairwell.

"Pumpkin-juice," Harry repeated, and Ron caught a small smile on his face, "Well, now that we know that, what next?"

"Well," Ron said, being sure to keep his voice quiet, "I think we should revile you, make sure everyone goes to see you-- especially professor Dumbledore-- and then I can sneak up there, and get the thought."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Well, let's go to Potions class. I'm sure we can get a big riot there."

Ron nodded silently, and they slunk off to the large dungeon like classroom. Once outside, they pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"Here," Harry said handing it to Ron, "You may need this."

"Ok," Ron nodded shoving it in his rob, "You ready?"

Harry nodded and Ron pushed open the heavy door. Immediately all eves were on them, and for a moment no sound was heard. Then, like an eruption, voices exploded. The most prominent of them all was none other than Hermione's, "Oh my God Harry!" People were out of their seats in a flash and clambering all over Harry- and even Ron. Just as Harry was beginning to feel as if he was going to be flattened by all of the people, they were pulled away-- by none other than professor Snape. Harry and Ron then saw something that they never thought they would. Snape walked towards them, a smile on his face.

"This way Potter," he said in a less icy voice than usual.

He grabbed Harry on the shoulder, and lead him out of the door.

"What's going on Ron?" Hermione cried, tears splashing down her face as she pushed her way to Ron, "Is that really Harry?"

"Ehh," Ron looked nervously at Hermione, thinking quickly, "Umm, Hermione, can- ehh, can you please go, umm, get me a piece of paper."

"What?" Hermione's voice rose on the verge of hysteria, "A piece of paper?"

"Yeah," he gave Hermione a 'look' indicating that it was important.

"O-Ok," Hermione eyed him for a moment before turning around to get the paper.

Ron quickly took this opportunity to sneak through the busily talking group of people and rush out the door. Once out he moved fast as he pulled out his the cloak, threw it on, and ran to catch up to Snape and Harry-- who were at the end of the hall.

"--been looking for you for quite some time Potter," Snape was saying.

"I'm sorry Sir," was all Harry said.

"Where have you been?"

"Ehh," Harry stumbled for a moment but quickly regained himself, "Nowhere."

Ron saw Snape give Harry a look, but he keep quiet. Being as quiet as possible, Ron then snuck up behind Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry swung his head around.

"What is it?" Snape asked as he too looked over.

"N-Nothing," Harry said, "Nothing."

Just as Snape turned his head back around, Harry smiled, and Ron knew he knew he was there. They continued on in silence for a few more minutes. Suddenly the stiff air was abruptly filled with a loud pop sound.

Ron's head swung around wildly as he attempted to locate the source of the noise. It was so loud that his ears were now ringing, but nothing was there. And even more strangely was that Harry and Snape were continuing to walk along as if nothing had happened. There was only on thing that it could have been, Ron knew. Voldemort.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Hospital wing," Snape replied curtly.

"What?" Immediately Harry exclaimed what Ron was thinking, "No. No, I need to see professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall-- lets go to her room."

"No," suddenly Snape stopped and Ron stumbled backwards in order to stop himself from running into them, "We are going to the sick bay. Understand Potter?"

Harry remained silent and the grip on his shoulder got tighter as Snape lead him through the familiar corridors towards the hospital wing. Ron's heart was pounding. This wasn't right. Surely Snape would have understood his need to speak to professor Dumbledore. Ron had no idea what to do now, so rather than risk being heard by Snape by continuing to follow, he decided to get some other help. He ran down the steps in which he'd been climbing with Harry and Snape, and turned the corner around a large picture of bunch of knights and one fat cook playing cards. Once he was sure he was out of sight of the stairs and that no one else was around he whipped off the cloak, shoved it in his rob and continued to run towards professor McGonagall's office. Once there he burst through, and was relieved to see that she was there without a class.

"Professor!" Ron cried as he ran to her desk, "You have to help!"

"What is it?" professor McGonagall asked as he pulled her glasses down so as to see him properly, "What's going on?"

"It's Harry," Ron gasped out of breath, "He-he's back. B-But, Snape, he--"

"Calm down Ron," professor McGonagall said in a surprisingly motherly way, "What are you talking about. What about Harry being back."

"He's back!" Ron burst frustrated that she wasn't doing anything, "You have to help professor, Snape took him!"

"Calm down please Mr. Wesley," professor McGonagall said threateningly "Or I will have to detention you." 

Ron face scrunched up in anger as he spoke as calmly as he could muster, "Harry is in trouble."

"You know he's gone," professor McGonagall said as she slipped her glasses back on and proceeded to look over some papers on her desk, "Now if you'll please leave I have more important things do than listening to rubbish like this. Honestly one of our own professor's kidnapping a student."

"But-!" Ron started before being quickly interrupted.

"Now Ronald Wesley before I give you a weeks detention!" barked professor McGonagall staring at Ron.

"I don't care!" Ron cried out, his face quickly becoming red, "I don't care if I get a whole year of detention, you have to help Harry!"

Professor McGonagall now stood up, her frame towering over Ron, and her eyes digging into his, "I understand you are upset Mr. Wesley, but I am giving you a weeks worth of detention, and if you do not leave my office immediately I will call in professor Dumbledore to take more extreme action."

"Go for it!" yelled Ron fiercely, "I don't care, maybe he will help me!"

It only took about five minutes before professor Dumbledore was standing in the room.

"Professor!" Ron cried out running over to him the second he entered, "You have to help me! Harry is back, and Snape took him. Please you have to believe me!"

"I see," professor Dumbledore said calmly, "come with me please."

Ron shot a look at professor McGonagall before leaving behind Dumbledore. He lead Ron down the hallway, and it didn't take long before he noticed that he was leading him the direction of Snape's class.

"What are we doing here?" Ron asked, "I told you he took Harry to the hospital wing."

"Go in," was all professor Dumbledore said as he opened the door and partially stepped in himself, "it was only a dream."

"No!" Ron cried and the people of the class looked over, "No! He was here, I swear," he looked around frantically at the people in the classroom, "Ask anyone here, they saw him!"

"Has anyone here seen Mr. Harry Potter today?" professor Dumbledore asked gently as he looked at the curious faces.

Ron looked around. A few people were whispering to each other and he caught sight of Hermione- her face growing slightly red as a few tears came down her face. No one spoke up.

"I swear!" Ron cried desperately.

"I see," Ron swung his head around and was startled to see professor Snape at the front of the room, a small frosty smile on his face, "That you have located Mr. Wesley."

"Yes," professor Dumbledore nodded, "He seemed to have gotten mixed up in where he was going."

With a slight shove Ron was in the classroom, and the door slammed shut behind up him.

"I trust," Snape glared at him, "that you won't get mixed up on your way to your seat," Ron numbly walked over to his seat, and Snape smiled a little more widely, "Ten points will be taken from Griffindor. Now, after you have mixed in--"

Ron looked at Hermione and whispered, "Please Hermione you have to remember. Harry was here, right in here."

Hermione looked at him, with a look of hurt and sympathy. Tears were still coming down her face as she opened her mouth to reply. She thought otherwise though, and turned away, leaving Ron lost in his own thoughts of fear and wonder.

Potions class had never lasted so long in Ron's life. He had missed half the class already, but it seemed as if the last half made up for that-- and more. Ron was just about to verbally question whether the bells were working when the familiar sound rung out indicating the end of the class.

"Hermione c'mere," Ron said the second they exited through the door, "Quick."

"What?" Hermione asked with a look of confusion on her face, and Ron was relieved to see that she was talking to him again.

"About Harry," Ron began and he saw Hermione sharply inhale, "please, please believe me."

"I-I want to," Hermione said as they walked outside and crossed the Hogwarts sparkling grounds, "But I don't understand."

"This morning. Do you remember the letter we got from Harry's Uncle?" Ron asked as they sat themselves in a secluded corner where they were sure no one was around.

Hermione scrunched up her face for a moment thinking, "Yes. He asked where Harry was if I recall right. I still don't think it was him."

"It wasn't!" Ron cried excitedly, "It wasn't him, as soon as you looked away it changed."

"Changed?" Hermione fixed him with a look as she fished out some books from her bag, and began to look up something in _Hogwarts: A Revised History_.

"Yes," Ron said, his eyes fixed on her, "The words disappeared and new ones formed. They told me to go up to the common room in Griffindor. It was from, f-from V-Vol-Voldemort."

Immediately Hermione looked up. It was the first time Ron had ever said his name so openly. His face was flushed, and his eyes intent, and for a strange reason Hermione felt like he was telling the truth.

"Ok," Hermione said slowly, trying to comprehend this, "But how does that explain Harry being here, and then suddenly not. I mean, I didn't see him, and professor Dumbledore said that he's not here."

"But he is," Ron said, anger pulsing through him again, "I found him in the Griffindor tower. Then we went downstairs, walked into the potions class, and everyone went mad! Even you. Then I had to distract you so I could run out and follow where Snape was taking Harry. He didn't take him to the teachers, but up to the hospital wing. I went and told McGonagall, and now suddenly he's gone."

Hermione shook her head sadly, "I don't remember. Professor Snape was in the classroom the whole time. And you never came in until the end with professor Dumbledore."

"What if," Ron said slowly as his voice shone with excitement again and he straightened his body, "What if Snape put a memory charm on everyone so that no one would remember."

"No," Hermione looked at him sternly, "No Ron, that's ridiculous. There is no way Snape would try and kidnap Harry. What would be the point?"

"Maybe he's a death eater," Ron mumbled stubbornly.

Hermione just looked at him angrily. For a few moments they then just sat there in silence. Each enveloped into their own thoughts. Ron was sure that Harry was still in then school somewhere-- he just had to convince someone.

"I know!" cried Ron as he jumped to his feet.

"What?" Hermione looked up startled, "What is it?"

"Hagrid," Ron said triumphantly, "Hagrid will tell us what's going on. Why the teachers are all acting so weird."

"Yes," Hermione nodded reluctantly, "I guess that may work. But we better hurry before lunch hour is over. If you miss anymore of your classes the whole school will think you're mad."

In a flash Ron was dashing across the Hogwarts ground, Hermione scrambling to keep up while shoving her books in her bag. Hagrid's cabin had never seemed to be so far away, and by the time they got to it, Ron's face was flushed and he felt exhausted. He banged loudly on the door, which was answered by a loud bark.

"Roun' back!" they heard the call, and Ron dashed into behind the cabin.

"Hi Hagrid," Ron immediately said as Hermione bent down in attempt to catch her breath.

"Ron," Hagrid looked at him, "Hermione. Yeh alrigh'?"

"We need to talk to you," Ron said quickly, "Please, you have to tell us the truth ok?"

"Sure," Hagrid nodded, "Jus' gimme a sec."

Ron and Hermione watched as Hagrid turned to a large crate that was behind him. He pulled on a large, thick glove and dropped what looked like half a cow inside. Immediately a huge burst of flame shot out of the top, and a sort of 'gurble' sound floated into the air.

"Ehh, Hagrid," Hermione said in a tentative voice, "What- what is that?"

"Not quite sure," Hagrid admitted, "Found 'em in the forest get'n trampled by a censure. Call 'em Gurbby. Cute ain't 'e?"

"Cute?" Ron momentarily forgot the point of coming there, "_cute_?"

"Hagrid," Hermione strained her neck to see if she could peer further into the crate, "Ehh, why do you-- umm, have him?"

"Seventh years," Hagrid explained, "I try 'n get 'em somethin' interesting."

"Well that's interesting all right," Ron muttered.

For a moment nobody said anything, and the only sounds were that of more 'gurble' coming from the now moving crate. Obviously whatever type of creature that was in there was thoroughly enjoying the carcass of the animal.

"So," Hagrid finally said as he whipped his hands on his large shirt, "Yeh said yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yeah," Ron said snapping out of his daze, "Umm, it's about Harry."

"Oh," Hagrid shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, "Ehh, sorry there. I dunno nothin' 'bout Harry. Best be get'n to class you two, or yeh'll be late."

This time it was Hermione that spoke in a less than calm voice, "But Hagrid! You don't even know what he's talking about!"

"Ya," Hagrid took a long moment inspecting his large shoes, "Well, like I said-- dunno nothin'. Yeh best be go'n. Don't mean to be rude."

Hermione's mouth opened wide and anger boiled through her. She was about to shoot back at him when Ron grabbed her by the arm.

"Leave it Hermione," he looked at her intently, "Let's go."

"W-wha--" Hermione sputtered to him as he dragged her away.

"Listen," Ron said finally letting go and looking at her once they were out of ear shot, "Something's up. And I think I know what--"

"What, what is it?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Snape put a memory charm on everyone!" Ron deducted.

"Ron that's crazy," Hermione practically screeched, "Not even Dumbledore could do THAT."

"Now," Ron said totally ignoring Hermione, "We just have to figure out where Snape hid Harry."

"Ron you are being ridiculous," Hermione said in a loud voice. 

"Hermione," Ron had a pleading look in his eyes, "Please can you help me. Harry's my best mate, and--"

He paused and looked down at the emblem etched into his rob. Hermione sighed and though to herself. Maybe if she just went along with all of this he'd realize that it was all a bad dream or something.

"Ok," she finally said, "What-umm, where, do you think he hid him."

Ron thought about it for a moment before stating bluntly, "The forest."

"What?" cried Hermione taking a step back, "You have to be joking!"

"Shh," Ron glared at her, "You don't want everyone to hear."

Hermione's eyes were still wide as she spoke, "Ron no. If Snape did take Harry he wouldn't put him in the forest."

"Why not?" Ron said as he started to walk towards the ominous dark woods, "That would be the perfect place. No one would look there."

"Ron, Ron! Wait up!" Hermione called at the now running red head, "Please stop."

Ron stopped and looked behind at her, "Are you coming with me?"

Hermione stood there for a moment, "Oh all right, I'm coming," she gave in, knowing that Ron would go whether she was there or not.

Five and a half hours later, Ron and Hermione stumbled out of the forest. Hermione had fresh and dried blood all over her left arm and was supporting it with her right. Ron's face had a splatter of blood running down it, and he was limping heavily.

"Well that was fun!" Hermione burst out when they finally emerged safely by Hagrid's cabin.

"Don't look at me," Ron cried out, "We were doing fine until we- we--"

"Yeah," Hermione cut off, "Until we ran into one of Hagrid's little friends. Remind me to tell him that there are more of his little Gurbby's."

"Yeah," Ron mumbled looking around at the dark Hogwarts grounds.

"Well," Hermione took a deep breath, "I suppose everyone's at dinner right now. We can probably get in and cleaned up without anyone noticing."

"Yeah," Ron again mumbled as they walked towards the gate.

The whole time they walked into the great hall and worked their way back past all the pictures ('wow you two look like you've had a wild time; invite me next time') and slowly worked their way up the staircase Ron couldn't stop thinking about Harry. He was fairly certain that he wasn't inside the forest, and realized now, how stupid of an idea that was. He also couldn't shake the feeling that by the next day noon Harry would be dead no matter what.

"Ron this is not your fault," Hermione spoke up as they go near the portrait hole, "You couldn't have stopped this, and-- _Babylyndum_ -- you know that."

Ron sat down on the chair by the fire, "I shouldn't have left him. I should have followed him to the hospital wing."

Hermione was about to say something when suddenly a voice cried out from behind them.

"What happened?"

Ron and Hermione spun their heads around to see none other than Fred and George standing in the room.

"Fred," a huge smile came to Hermione's face, "George! Oh my gosh, what are you two doing here?"

"Never mind that," Fred said as he slowly walked up to Ron, "What happened to you?"

"Ehh, ummm," Ron stumbled, still in shock to see his brothers there.

"How many times do we have to tell you not to fight with the Ravenclaw girls, you won't win little brother," George commented as he walked closer.

Fred followed and grabbed Ron's bloodied face into his hand, "Looks bad, maybe you should go see the nurse."

"No!" both Ron and Hermione cried at the same time.

Fred looked over and saw Hermione's injuries too, "What happened to you two?"

"Yeah," George said slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked again, ignoring their question.

"We came because Mum got a post saying Ron was going mad," Fred said with a grin, "thought we could figure it out."

"I'm not going mad!" Ron yelled.

"Ok, ok," George put his hands up in mock surrender, "Then why don't you tell us where you are going that's making you look like you just got out of battle with a dragon."

"A Gurbby," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"It's about Harry," Ron said, and quickly filled them in on the story.

"Ok," Fred said, "Well first thing I'd do is go and get cleaned up before anyone comes in here and starts to ask what happened."

Wordlessly Hermione and Ron went up to their rooms. Hermione was the first one down and went and sat in the chair.

"So," she said, "How's the joke shop going?"

"Excellent," beamed Fred, "We just got a new product. Makes you grow and extra arm on your back."

"Eww, gross," Hermione scrunched up her face, "Who would buy that."

"Oh loads of people," George smiled, and then suppressed a laugh.

"What?" Hermione asked cautiously, "What is it?"

"Well," Fred started.

"You need to buy another special green pill to get ridof the arm," George grinned.

"Oh brother," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of brother," George commented as Ron came down the stairs, changed in a new set of robs.

"So," Ron flopped onto the other chair, "What do we do now?"

"Well-" Fred started but was quickly interrupted.

"Fred! George!" the squeal came from the door and the four of them turned around to see Ginny running to them, "What are you doing here? Oh, and Hermione and Ron, you're back. You two are really in for it. Professor McGonagall has been looking for you all afternoon."

"Oh no," moaned Ron.

That night went by much to quick for Ron. After Ginny came in the whole common room filled up quickly-- most of them clambering around Fred and George asking them about their joke shop, and wanting to see some of the new materials. It was around seven-thirty when professor McGonagall found them, and twenty points off of Griffindor, a weeks worth of detention, and an ensured escort to classes the next day later, they both decided to go to bed early.

Ron woke up very early the next morning, changed and was down in the common room before the sun even fully came up. He was surprised when, at just past seven professor McGonagall came into the room, looking rather flush and ruffled as if she'd gotten no sleep the previous night.

"Oh, Wesley," she said startled, not expecting anyone to be there, "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Ron stated plainly, "What are you doing here professor."

"Oh, umm," Professor McGonagall paused momentarly, "I just came to see that the fire was put out. It was left on in Ravenclaw the other day, and nearly caused a fire."

Ron didn't even have to look over to reply, "It's out."

"Oh, well, good," professor McGonagall looked flustered for a moment before walking over to Ron, "listen to me carefully Mr. Wesley. Do not worry yourself about Mr. Potter. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am," Ron nodded halfheartedly.

Ron and Hermione found their way to breakfast and then to their first class (Herbology) that morning by the escort of one of that years Griffindor prefects-- Ginny. Just as lunch hour approached, Ron got a dreaded feeling in his stomach. It had been thirty-six hours. He glanced across the table where Hermione, like himself, was supposed to be inspecting a boil on some sort of plant to see if the puss had turned blue yet. But, like himself, Hermione stared wordlessly at the table-- select tears rolling down her checks. The bell rang, and immediately Ron grabbed his books and left-- hoping to avoid both professor McGonagall and Ginny and head straight to the common room. Hermione caught up to him.

"Skipping lunch?" she whispered as she unsuccessfully attempted to dry her eyes.

"Yeah," mumbled Ron.

They walked together up, and the only words that were spoken was that of the '_Babylyndum_' when they reached the fat lady. They walked inside, heads to the ground. The picture slammed shut behind them, and Ron was startled to see someone's head sticking up from the chair that he usually sat in.

"Hey," he said, "You know it's lunch time."

"Yeah," the voice drifted up and Hermione and Ron froze in spot, "than why aren't you two there?"

All Ron and Hermione could do was stare as Harry stood from the chair and looked at them-- a huge grin on his face.

"**HARRY!**" Hermione screamed as she ran as fast as she could over to him and threw her arms around him, "Oh my God!"

Harry hugged back tightly then moved closer and looked at Ron, "Hey mate."

Ron's eyes were wide and he stood motionless as he managed to croak out, "No. You-you're, umm, I mean, you're supposed t-to be--"

"I know," Harry attempted to explain, "I really sorry Ron. For the past day I've wanted to come and tell you. I tried to get professor McGonagall to."

"What?" Hermione cried out, "she knew where you were? She told us that you were gone and to face it."

"I know," Harry said apologetically, "All of the teachers here knew where I was, but they couldn't tell until they got the curse off of me incase Voldemort found out, and set it off prematurely. You see, after I came back, Snape took me out of the classroom. I knew you were right behind me, and immediately wished you weren't after I heard Snape put the memory charm on the class," immediately Ron knew what the loud pop had been from, and continued to just stare at Harry as he went on to explain the rest of his story, "He took me upstairs, and into the Room of Requirements where Dumbledore was. He explained that they knew Voldemort was going to try something like this, and that they'd been waiting for my return. Dumbledore left then, along with Snape and a few other teachers came in. I'm not sure who, because I was put unconscious. I woke up a few times, they'd explain that they were trying to remove the curse and figure out where Voldemort was and then I'd go back to sleep. I woke up this morning, and Dumbledore was there. He told me they got rid of the curse and that Voldemort was gone again-- they had no idea where he was. Professor McGonagall told me you two would probably come back here, and to wait so we wouldn't make a great scene during lunch."

Hermione looked at him, tears running off her cheeks, and grabbed him into another hug, "Oh Harry, I'm so glad your ok! Hogwarts would never be the same without you."

Harry smiled and simply said, "Thanks."

He then turned his attention to Ron who continued to just stand there.

"Do you know how mad people thought I was?" Ron whispered, "They were ready to throw me into St. Mongo's!"

"Sorry," hushed Harry.

The confused and angry look on Ron's face instantly dissolved as he took two swift steps to Harry and pulled him into a great hug.

"But it was all worth it mate," he whispered through tears of his own, "It was all worth it."

THE END

A/N:_ R-Review! Thanks!_


End file.
